I could get used to Forever
by Jonas and Degrassi Obsessed
Summary: Eli and Clare are older and have been together for 8 years. They are ready for the next step. Follow the two through the process of marriage. It is cuter than it sound, and it will probably be six or seven chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Proposal in the Sky

**Eli's POV**

8 years. Clare Edwards and I have been dating for 8 years, since I was 16. I want to take things to the next level, so I am going to propose to her. But before I do that, I must ask her father for permission. Asking her father for permission is a big deal to her family. I know marriage is a big step, but I am ready for anything as long as I have Clare by my side.

I walked up the steps to Mr. Edwards's house and rand the doorbell. I waited patiently for him to come, looking down at my black combat boots. My style has not really changed since High School; it's just not _as_ dark. The door opens and I jolted my head up.

"Eli, what a nice surprise" Mr. Edwards said "Come on in"

"Thank you" I said, walking into his house. He led me into his living room, as he sat on the recliner. I sat down on the couch across from him.

"So what brings you here son?" He questioned. _Son…_that sounds good. I hope he accepts my request to marry Clare. She says he already thinks of me as family

"Well, I came here to ask you something… important" My hands began to shake

"What would that be?" he asked curiously. I took in a deep breath and asked a question that could change my life forever.

"Mr. Edwards, I would like to ask your permission to take Clare's hand in marriage." Without thinking, I began holding my breath waiting for his answer

He was taken back at first by my question, but soon, he relaxed and smiled. "Eli, you have been an amazing boyfriend to Clare, and I am sure you would make an amazing husband to her. I would love you to be my son in law, and of course you have my permission."

I smiled the biggest smile that ever came upon my face. I got up, and gave him a giant hug. You have no idea how happy I am. After about 20 more minutes of talking, I left to go back to my condo, which I shared with Clare. I asked her o live with me her sophomore year of college.

Our condo is a quaint little place outside of Toronto. It has two bed rooms, one kitchen, one bathroom, and a small living room. Even though there are two bed rooms, Clare and I share one, but we haven't done anything….yet. She still wears her purity ring, and I still respect her wishes. Also, since we share an apartment, I can't keep her engagement ring there, so I have to keep it in Morty, or she will find it. Both of us graduated from the University of Toronto, and majored in English. Now, Clare works at a publishing company, and I work part time at a mechanic shop (which I own) and at the company Clare works at.

I walked up the stairs and opened the doors to our house. Inside, Clare was on the couch reading. She didn't look up from her book when I walked in…Typical Clare.

"Hey sweetie" I said sitting down next to her. She looked up from her book, and smiled at me, closing the book. "Hi Eli" She climbs over and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Where were you?" she continued

"Ummm, I just needed to ask someone something important." Boy was I being vague. Before she could reply, which I know she wanted to, I quickly gave her kiss. At first she stiffened, but she soon melted into it, and kissed me back. When we let go, she yawned. I think she forgot what we were talking about, thank god!

"You tired blue eyes?" I questioned, using the name I gave her in high school

She nodded and yawned again, so I knew it was time for bed. Before she could get up, I scooped her up in my arms, and carried her into our room. She looked like she was going to fall asleep in my arms. When we got upstairs, we both changed into our pajamas and got into bed.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. "Goodnight Clare" I whispered in her ear

"Goodnight Eli. I love you" she whispered back

"I love you too babe." I replied kissing the top of her head. Soon after we were both in a deep sleep. I can't wait for tomorrow to come.

***Next Morning* **

Clare was still sleeping when I woke up this morning, so I thought I would make breakfast. As everything was cooking, I made some last minute phone calls for tonight's plans. Everything was set, and ready for the moment that would change our lives.

After finishing my final phone call, I heard Clare coming downstairs. I quickly got up and ran over to the stove; to make it look like that's what I was doing all along. She walked in the kitchen with her hair disheveled, but she was still the same gorgeous girl

"Good Morning Sleepyhead" I said, walking over to her, placing a kiss to her forehead

"Good Morning!" she said trying to hide the fact that she was tired, even though I knew she was since she yawned again.

"You hungry?" I questioned "I made breakfast…" gesturing to the plates of food on the table. "Yes I am" she answered, grabbing a plate and sitting down next to me.

After eating, Clare glanced at the clock on the wall, and began freaking out

"OH MY GOSH! I'm going to be late for work! She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat, and running upstairs. I could not help but laugh, because she had plenty of time to get to work on time, but she had to follow her "schedule". She's weird, but I love her

I heard the shower turn on, so I began cleaning up the dishes. 20 minutes went by, and finally Clare came downstairs ready for work.

"Alright, I've got to go. I don't want to be late"

She was almost out the front door, when I yelled "Wait!" She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around "Yes?" she asked quietly

"Two things" I pressed, "One, make sure you're home early tonight, because I have a surprise for you" she smiled and nodded, "and two… you forgot to kiss me goodbye."

She laughed and ran over to me. I pulled her close and gently gave a kiss to her lips. We let go, and she quickly yelled "Bye Eli, I'll see you tonight." And with that she was out the door.

I smiled contently to myself, as I sat down on the couch. I didn't have to be at work for another hour, so I thought I would just watch TV. I wish tonight would come sooner.

***That night: 8 O'clock***

"Eli where are we going?" she complained in the passenger seat of Morty

"Sweetie, it's a surprise, I promise you'll love it"

"Fine. By the way, did I tell you that you look very handsome tonight?"

I looked down at what I was wearing: black dress pants, a _white_ dress shirt, black tie, black combat boots, and a black jacket.

"No, but thank you. You look absolutely breathtaking tonight." I said, taking her hand in my right hand.

She blushed, and smiled at me. She was wearing a knee length, strapless purple dress, with silver high heels, and the diamond heart necklace I gave to her on her 16th birthday. Her hair was still short, and curly: just like it was in High School. Gorgeous would be an understatement if I had to describe her.

The time in the car slowly went by, as we made our journey to the destination. Years ago, on her sixteenth birthday, I brought her to a park that was magical to say the least. That was where I was bringing her to propose, but I have a couple new surprises up my sleeve. Finally, we arrived at our destination, and ran over to her side after parking the car. After a couple of minutes of silent walking, we reached the park. She gasped when she slowly saw where we were.

"Eli, you brought me here on my 16th birthday." She was gitty with excitement

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice surprise." She ran over to me, and gave me a giant hug, symbolizing her happiness and excitement.

The destination was created to look similar to how it did 8 years ago. It was still this giant open grassy plain, surrounded by rose bud covered trees. This time, there was a picnic blanket lying on the ground with food and flowers.

My plan was to propose to her at midnight, but it would be a bit more special than the old "get down on one knee" thing. There was a lot more too it

We ate, and talked for so long; almost 3 hours straight. At eleven, I began making sure everything was set up; calling my friends when Clare was not listening. The final 50ish minutes went by too quickly. My first surprise was beginning.

"Clare, look up" I whispered in her ear. Fireworks began going off up in the air above us, making Clare and I watch in amazement. The display continued for another 10 minutes, before the grand finale went off.

She never took her eyes off the sky, until the final set of fireworks went off_. It was time! _

Fireworks lit up the sky saying **"Clare, will you marry me?"**

When this was up, I took the chance to take the ring out of my pocket. She began crying, as she looked at me, trying to find out if it was a joke. It wasn't. I took her hand in mine, and began pouring my heart out.

"Clare, you and I have been through a lot I the past eight years. You and I have seen each other during out highest, and lowest of times. You are the strongest women I have ever met, and I you to know, that you have changed me for the better. You are the most gorgeous girl I could ever meet, and it's weird to think that a smart, gorgeous, competent girl like you would fall for a guy like me. I want to be with you forever and always, and never let you go. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I love you more than anyone that's ever come into my life. You have my heart, and hopefully I have yours. What I am trying to say is, Clare Diane Edwards, Will you marry me?" I pulled the ring out of the box and watched her watch me, crying her eyes out.

"Yes" she whispered softly, crying. "Yes, Eli! I love you so much!" she answered again, a bit louder.

I slid the ring onto her fingers, and took her into my arms giving her the most passionate kiss EVER! She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too, _Fianc__é_" I replied kissing her temple. She giggled at the word, and smiled, leaning into my chest, as we lay in comfortable silence.

_Together forever_, I could get used to that….


	2. Chapter 2: Guess What?

Chapter Two: Guess What…?

**Clare's POV**

"Who do we start with?" I asked my fiancé Eli. I will never get tired of saying that, fiancé, Fiancé, FIANCÉ! We just got engaged yesterday, so it is still fun to think about.

"We should probably start with our parents, Darcy and Peter." Eli answered. I nodded in agreement, grabbing my purse off the table. My parents, Darcy, Peter, CeCe and Bullfrog were all at my mom's house for brunch. We were going over anyways, so it was a good idea to tell them today.

Eli grabbed my hand as we left our house. We walked out to Morty, and he opened the door. Yes ladies, he still uses Chivalry! My mom's house is only ten minutes from mine and Eli's condo, so it wasn't a long trip. I glanced over to Eli, who looked nervous.

"Nervous?" I questioned, taking his hand that wasn't gripping the steering wheel.

"Can you tell?" he smirked. Same old Eli. I nodded, and he continued "Yeah, I'm a bit nervous, you?"

"A little bit, but a good nervous." He smiled at me, and nodded in agreement.

Finally, we were at my mom's house, and we made our way to the door. Eli rang the doorbell and my mom answered smiling.

"Hi sweetie" she hugged me tight, making it hard for me to breathe. She finally let go, letting me speak, "Hi Mom" I said, out of breath

"Hi Eli" she exclaimed, with a smile, giving him a tight hug too. One she finally let go, he said "Hi Helen"

"Come on in" mom said, letting us through the door. "Everyone is in the living room."

The three of us walked through the house until we made it too the living room. On the first couch were CeCe and Bullfrog sitting and talking. Across from them were Darcy and Peter. I know what you're thinking; _Peter and Darcy are back together? _Yep, like married, together; for two years. When Darcy officially got back from Kenya, she walked into the DOT and saw Peter. After talking for over three hours, they decided to give their relationship a second chance. They dated for 3 years after that, and officially got married two years ago. They are still beyond happy, and in love, and they have a beautiful 4 month old, (my nephew) Kyle. Last, was my dad, who was sitting on the recliner next to CeCe and Bullfrog. My parents are still divorced, and both single. They can now be in the same room without yelling at each other, which is good for all of us. The hugging has now begun…

"Hi Darce, Peter" Eli and I said giving them both hugs.

"Hey Clare bear, Eli." Eli smiled at them, and then walked over to his parents.

"Hi Mom" he said, giving CeCe a giant hug. "Hi Baby-boy" she replied

"Dad…" he smiled, giving Bullfrog a hug. "Hey son…Clare!" he yelled, as I walked over. I told both of his parents, "HI" before walking over to my dad. "Hi Daddy" I gave him a giant hug as he said "Hello" back to me.

Everyone talked for a bit, before my mom came in, telling us that food was ready. Everyone walked in and grabbed food before going into the dining room. We ate, and Eli and I planned on telling everyone our news after brunch. The eating continued a little bit more, then everyone but mom and I went into the living room. Mom and I stayed back to wash the dishes.

When all of the dishes were clean, both of us walked into the living room to join the conversation. I looked at Eli, who nodded at me, as I sat down next to him. _It was time._ Lucky for us, the conversation ended and everyone was quiet waiting for someone to speak. I took this as my opportunity.

"Everyone, there's something I want to tell you…" All faces were on me and Eli, as I continued. I took in a deep breath and glanced over at Eli, who smirked at me. **"Eli and I are engaged!" **

There were tons of gasps, but all good ones. Darcy started squealing and ran over to me, giving me a giant hug. Both our moms were crying of joy, and Bullfrog was smiling. Peter sat there looking confused, as usual, and my dad laughed. WAIT- Did he know?

"Dad, why are you laughing? Did you know?" I was so confused

"Possibly…" he answered simply

"How?"

He points to Eli, and says "from Eli, he asked my permission." Awwww that's sweet!

I look over to Eli and ask, "Wait, so that's where you were the other day. At my dad's?"

"Possibly" he copied my dad's words, smirking. I smirked back, and turned to our mom's. Both of them were crying their eyes out; they were tears of joy of course. My mother came over, and gave me a giant heartfelt hug.

"Oh sweetie, I am so glad that you found someone like Eli! I am so happy for you two." I was beginning to tear up at my mom's words. "Thanks mom" was all I managed to get out. My mother traded places with Eli's mom, who was hugging her son tightly.

"Welcome to the family Eli" my mother cried, giving him a giant hug. He smiled at her, and continued to hug her back. CeCe ran over to me, and squished me into a hug. She kept saying "I'm so happy and excited for you and Eli. Now there is a daughter in the family." I laughed a little and hug her back. After going to see Bullfrog and hear him say in his raspy voice how happy he was, I ran over to Peter and Darcy. Of course Darcy was crying and she began freaking out. "My baby sister is getting married!" was all she could get out between her loud sobs. Peter said "Congrats, little sis" I smiled at my brother in law, and laughed, because he was beginning to cry as well. Everyone was so happy for us, and really excited for the wedding, which made Eli and me very happy. Oh I love my family.

Now all we have to do is tell our friends.

***The next day***

My best friend Alli Bhandari invited Eli and me over to her house, since we haven't see each other in a while. A lot of things have changed for Alli since High school. No, it's not her fashion sense. She still wears the same adorable outfits she always has. Alli is dating… Dave Turner! Yes, you heard me correctly, Dave Turner. I know it sounds crazy, but it happened. Dave swept Alli off her feet after High School and have been happily together ever since. Sav and his wife, Holly J Sinclair-Now Bhandari were also going to be there. The two got married 3 years ago, and yes, Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari approved of Holly J. The two are really happy, and have two small twins, Anita and Savtaj Jr. Then, there is Declan, who is still single, but is happy to see Holly J so happy. I'm excited to see them all, because Holly J and I have gotten very close over the years, and Declan and Sav are like my brothers. Plus, I love Dave, and Alli is my best friend until the day we die.

We got out of the car, and headed to the door of the Bhandari-Turner residence. After ringing the doorbell, Dave greeted us. "Clare, Eli Come in!" Dave exclaimed. We walked in, and went straight to the living room. Everyone was there, and they all perked up when the three of us walked in. Alli ran over to me yelling and hugging me.

Everyone hugged everyone else, and we all finally sat down, just to get back up again.

"So, you two, what's new?" Alli questioned, curiously, whipping some of her long hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh nothing much just…" then I showed her my engagement ring, and heard a lot of screaming.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE ENGAGED!" Holly J and Alli yelled in unison, running over to me.

In all seriousness, I answered back "No", but I could not keep a straight face, even though they thought I was serious for a moment. I couldn't help but laugh, and nod as they quickly breathed out in relief. I gave the two giant hugs, showing them the ring. Dave, Sav and Declan all went over to Eli, and did their stupid fist bump thing. Oh boys! I will never understand them.

"So when did this happen?" Declan asked Eli

"2 days ago." He answered smirking

"WHAT!" Alli yelled, "You waited TWO DAYS to tell me Clare?"

"Sorry Bhandari, I just thought I would let it sink in before we told anyone" I gave a little puppy dog pout, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me. She wasn't. Thank you god. I do not want to face the wrath of Alli Bhandari.

"Fine, whatever" she rolled her eyes, chuckling at me.

The seven of us continued talking for a little while longer, but then we remembered something. Eli and I were going over to Adam's house tonight. We figured we would get, the telling everyone, out of the way.

We all said our goodbyes, and made our way back to Morty.

"Oh man, I can't believe that we still have to tell Adam, Fiona and Drew." Eli complained

"I know, I know" I tried to comfort him, "but after this, we're done!"

"True, and Adam is my best friend…" he trailed off

"Exactly" I took his hand in mine, and we continued talking until we got to our destination.

Adam Torres is dating Princess Fiona Coyne. I know, it's amazing, and they've been together since High School. A couple years ago, Adam told Fiona that he was an FTM, and she was completely supportive, to his surprise. That made Adam really happy; to know that his girlfriend supported him; everything about him. They now live together in a giant condo in Toronto, only 10 minutes from Eli and I. Then, there was going to be Drew Torres. Remember him, the one who cheated on my best friend in High School; yeah he is also going to be there. Through the years, I grew to be tolerant of Drew, but I still don't like him _that much._ We made our way to the giant rock steps, and knocked on the oversized wooden door. Answering the door was Fiona; who looked extremely happy to see us.

"Ahhh, you made it!" Fiona said, giving us hugs.

"Of course we did Fi. So where's Adam?" Eli asked wanting to see his best friend.

"In the living room." She pointed, as Eli left, leaving Fiona and I

"So how are you?" Ever since Adam and Fiona began dating, we've been really close. I remember in High School, being happy that there was another girl n our little group of "misfits." We talked about anything and everything while the boys talked about their comics. She is one of my best friends (Besides Alli of course), and I am really glad she's with Adam.

"I'm pretty good…"

***With Eli, Drew and Adam***

"Hey man!" Adam got off the couch to give his best friend a hug

"What's up…So did you do it?"

Before Eli could answer, they heard Fiona scream "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE ENGAGED!"

"Does that answer your question?" Eli asked pointing in the direction of the scream

Adam nodded and laughed with Drew. Eli rolled his eyes, and laughed along with them

Fiona went running into the living room and nearly attacked Eli with at hug. I began cracking up, as I walked into the living room after Fiona. I think she was more excited than anyone I had told. Eli looked a little scared when Fi hugged him, but soon hugged her back. After they let go, I gave Adam a giant hug, and he whispered in my ear, "Congrats Clare! When you two have kids, one better be named Adam!' I let go, and lightly slapped his arm, and said "In your dreams Adam" He glared at me, as I laughed and moved over to hug Drew.

"Congratulations Clare" He looked and Eli and continued "…and Eli"

"Thanks Drew" we both said simultaneously

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I want to help with whatever I can!" Fiona said excitedly

I smiled and nodded, "Of course Fi!" She has impeccable taste, so I would trust her with the entire wedding in I had too.

She grinned and gave me another hug, as we all continued to talk and discuss wedding plans.

***Back at Eli and Clare's Condo***

"I am so glad that we are DONE!"

"I know, now we can relax, and enjoy the engagement."

"You ready for bed?" Eli asked me

I nodded and went over to the dresser to grab my pj's. After both getting in our pajamas, we climbed into bed, and snuggled into each other's arms.

"Good night, Soon to be Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy"

"Good night, Eli"

"I love our crazy friends and family"

"Me too Eli, me too"

"But you know who I love more?"

"Who?"

"You" he smirked at me in the dark "I love you Clare"

"I love you too Eli"

We gave each other a quick kiss, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

I can't wait for forever with Eli. It's something I think I could get used too


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

**Sorry for not posting in a while. I have been super busy, so I haven't had any time to post or write anything. Don't be mad! Anyways, here is Chapter three, "Plans" which takes place 5 months after Clare and Eli told their friends and family about their engagement. It is all with the wedding planner, and finding the perfect wedding dress. It is a good thing that I watch "Say yes to the dress", so I know what people look for in dresses. Again sorry for not posting in such a long time…. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, not Degrassi or the Characters, even though I would love to own Munro Chambers! :) *wink wink***

**Chapter 3: Plans**

**Eli's POV**

I love weddings. I know, me saying that I love weddings sounds crazy, but it is true. I love the fact that you will convey your love for the person that you want to be with forever. It is just a nice thing to me. But there is one thing that I do not like about weddings: Planning them! You need so much useless crap, and you have to decide a bunch of things. Luckily, we hired a wedding planner to do most of the work. Her name is Alice, and she looks like she is 100 years old, but I guess it doesn't matter, as long as she knows what she is doing. Clare is making me go to EVERY single freaking meeting with Alice, which is torture! We've been going to weekly meetings for the past three months. It is pure HELL! I mean, as long as Clare is happy, I am happy, but this planning is driving me crazy. In fact, we are at our weekly torture fest right now.

"Which one do you like more?" Alice asked sweetly. I had pretty much zoned out since we have gotten here, so I was not really listening.

"Personally, I like the silver. What do you think Eli?" she questioned, waking me up from my daydream

"Huh?"

"Silver or black napkins?"

Really, this is what I was woken up for? "Umm, Silver…"

"Okay, done. What about guests. Who is on your guest list?"

"Well, our family of course" I say, and then Clare adds, "and a bunch of our friends." She pulls out a long list that we began the other night. On the list includes Alli, Adam, Fiona, Drew, Declan, Sav, Holly J, Wesley, Dave, Connor, KC, Jenna, Mr. Simpson, and so many more.

"Alrighty then, you two keep working on this for next week. Last on the agenda today is colors. Have you two agreed on your color scheme yet?"

Last week, Clare and I argued about the colors, she wanted **PINK**, which I was not going to agree to, while I wanted Black. She did not agree to this, so lately we've been disagreeing about colors.

"Well, actually, yesterday we finally chose our colors." I said happily "I chose gray, which is not too close to black and is still elegant, while Clare wants blue, which is one of her favorite colors."

"Okay nice, I think those are great colors" Alice exclaimed "So I will begin calling the florists and caterers, and I will see you next week"

FINALLY, we got up and we ready to leave. We said our thanks and goodbyes to Alice, before heading out into the cold to Morty.

I opened the door for her, as she climbed into the front seat, trying to escape the cold. I slid into the front seat, and started up the car which turned on the heat and blaring screamo music. I quickly moved my hand to the radio to turn the sound down because I know how much the music bothers Clare. She looked relieved when the music was low, so I knew she was happy.

The ride home was a comfortable silence, basking in the feeling of what was up next. Later on today, Clare, my mom, her mom, Alli, Fiona and Holly J were going wedding dress shopping. There is still plenty of time before the wedding, but Clare really wants to get dress shopping out of the way. I don't blame her. As soon as we get home, we have 20 minutes before Clare leaves again.

The last couple minutes in Morty fly by, and finally we are at home. I open the door to our condo, as we both walk in, holding hands. I'm so tired, that I just go straight for the couch and lie down. Clare stood behind the couch, smirking down at me.

"Tired much Eli?"

"Yes…"

She rolls her eyes at me and giggles a little, while turning around to walk away. But before she could leave, I quickly sat up, and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her over the back of the couch, causing her to land on top of me.

"Eli!" she squealed, laughing "What was that for?"

"You forgot something…"

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I don't know…." I said quoting my line from High School. I kissed her passionately on the lips, inserting my tongue at the first gasp. Ahhh….just like I did in that very moment during High School

I let go of her lips, and I smirked at her… "And no, I don't have to go to a French exam this time..."

"Good, but you sure would have passed it again" she smiled at me

I leaned in again, and captured her lips on mine, and continued this until we heard a car horn.

Alli… _damn_, why did she have to be on time…?

"That's Alli, I've gotta go…" she leaned in and kissed me one more time before getting up and heading for the door. "Bye baby!" she yelled from the doorway

"Bye, Good luck" I yelled back before falling back onto the couch to rest

***Clare's POV***

I ran out the door, back into the cold, making my way to Alli's car. I opened the door to the front seat, and Alli laughed at me.

"Clare what were you doing before I got here?" she questioned giggling, looking back at Holly J and Fiona

"Nothing, why?" I lied

"Because you've got some crazy make out hair going on." She laughed along with HJ and Fi

My eyes suddenly widened, as I began to smooth out my hair, trying to hide the blush that was coming upon my cheeks.

Alli, pulled the car out of park, and began driving to the dress shop I had an appointment at. We were meeting my mom and CeCe there. The store is this little place called "Forever After", a cute little wedding dress shop that Fiona found for me.

We pulled into the parking lot and walked up to the pink door. Walking through, a little bell rang symbolizing new customers. I saw my mom and CeCe smiling at me sitting down in the waiting area. All the ladies hugged, before taking their seat, to wait for my consultant. A few minutes later, and medium sized lady with curly black hair walked over with a big smile on her face.

"Hello ladies; my name is Tiffany, and I am here to help you find a wedding dress." She said in her perky voice, "Who is the lucky bride to be?"

I slowly raised my hand, and smiled, as she walked over and introduced herself. I quickly said my name before she began to speak again. "So, who do we have with you?"

In order, I say the names, "My mom Helen, my future mother-in-law CeCe, and three of my best friends, Fiona, Alli and Holly J."

"Well it is nice to meet you all. Clare, if you would come with me, we can begin searching for dresses."

I hop up from my chair, and walk along with Tiffany to a consulting room in the back.

"So Clare, what are you looking for in a dress?"

"Well, our wedding is during early fall, so nothing too summery. Also, I am not a huge fan of giant ball gowns or giant flowers."

"Okay, if you would wait here, I will be back with some options for you." I smiled as she walked out the room. When waiting for Tiffany to come back, a lot of things began to pass my mind. Good things of course. I am way to excited to marry the love of my life. Suddenly, I look up and see Tiffany smiling at me. I guess I was day dreaming for a bit too long. I blush a little bit

"Okay sweetie, let's get you in the first dress." I slid into the very first dress, which had two thin straps keeping it up, with some beads on the hips and along the top. Very simple, and elegant, but I'm not sure if I like it that much.

"Let's go show everyone." Tiffany said, as I walked out of the room, her following me, holding my train.

"Wow", "that's pretty", or "not bad" were some of the reviews I heard from the group behind me.

"What do you think Clare-bear?" My best friend questioned

"I like it, but I am _not in love_ with it." I answered quietly "I am not a huge fan of the beading at the hips"

"I see what you mean, try another dress then kiddo" CeCe said, making me feel better.

"Yes, let's go try something else on" My consultant said

"Okay…."

We walked back into the room, and tried on another dress, and soon came back with no luck. We went through another 3 dresses, full of lace, and ruffles and crap that I did not like, with no luck at all. I was beginning to lose all hope of finding a dress that day. I had been dress shopping twice before, and always came back empty handed. It was starting to become very frustrating. All of a sudden, Tiffany jumped up from her chair, and said "I have the perfect dress in mind, it's simple and very elegant, but not like anything else you've tried on today." Then she was out the door, leaving me anxious.

About five minutes later, she came back with a gorgeous dress that fit my personality completely. I put on the dress and instantly got butterflies. It was absolutely amazing, and I knew from the second I saw it, that it was the dress. PLUS, it was in my price range… what a miracle. The dress was this strapless long flowing dress, with a lot of beading up at the neckline, and a little belt at the waist line. Luckily, it did not look summery at all.

I knew that when I walked out, my friends and family would love it, or at least I hoped they would. They are a tough group

Walking out in that wedding dress, I had a giant smile on my face, symbolizing my extreme happiness, and love for the dress. This time, instead of little reactions, I heard Fiona, Alli and Holly J squeal, while my mom and CeCe began crying.

"So… what do you think?" I questioned desperately

"It is amazing Clare!"

"You look Gorgeous"

"HOT"

"Eli is going to _take_ you right when you walk out" My mom shot Alli a look, and she shut up, but still giggled. I began laughing as I walked on the little podium in the middle of the floor.

"So, Clare, is this the dress?" Tiffany asked, as she put a veil on me, making me start crying. I really looked like a bride.

I nodded and smiled as I looked back at my friends and family crying tears of joy behind me.

***After paying for the dress***

After paying for my gorgeous wedding dress, Alli drove me home. I walked up the front steps of our condo, and placed my key inside the lock to open up the door. After entering, I called out Eli's name, to tell him I was home, and that I had some amazing news.

"Hey babe, I'm home" I whispered as I walked into the living room

"Hey" he said, sleepily. I guess he took a long nap, because his hair was in all different directions. It looked really cute on him. And then with one swoop of his hand, his hair was perfection again. He smiled up at me, as I walked over to the couch.

"So, I found a dress; the _perfect_ dress."

"Congrats sweetie!" Eli gave me a giant hug, and kissed me on the check

"This is really happening isn't it…?"

"Yep, you are stuck with me" he whispered, taking my hand

"And you are stuck with me"

"Forever?"

"Yes, definitely forever…" I answered

"I could get used to that…" that damn smirk, it got me every time… I could not help but smile at him, and whisper back "Me too baby, me too."

And with that, we cuddled into each other's arms, basked in happiness, in what was completely comfortable silence.

**So, there is Chapter 3… I hope you enjoyed, and I will try really hard to get Chapter 4 up as soon as possible. :D Peace, Love and Goldsworthy… Allie :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Ties and Parties

***READ FIRST***** This is Chapter 4, and it takes place 2 days before Eli and Clare's wedding! It is all about the rehearsal dinner, and how mushy parents get before weddings. Both sets of parents are going to give speeches, and Darcy, but that's it for this chapter. I am going to leave Alli, Adam and other friend's speeches for the reception. Then, it will include a bit of the bachelor and bachelorette parties during the next day. The next chapter is the wedding, then the reception, and then I am probably done, unless you want me to add a Honeymoon chapter… Tell me if I should! After I am done with this story, I will probably do a sequel, but I'm not 100% sure. Anyway, I am soooooooo sorry that it has taken so long to post! Please, don't be mad! I'll cry if you are! Hopefully this story will make up for my lateness! School has been HELL, and I have had soooooooo much work to do. It is all because of my stupid teachers and my stupid f'n homework! Plus I'm kind of procrastinating… Anyway, ****READ AND REVIEW****! Please and thank you! Peace, Love and Goldsworthy…Allie3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation (as much as I would love too!) If I did, Munro Chambers would be back at my house right now….ha ha, just kidding…*sigh* if only!**

**Chapter 4: Ties and Parties **

***Clare's POV***

"Elijah Goldsworthy! You are not backing out of this!"

"But… I don't wanna go..." he whined, stomping his foot on the ground. He is being such a big baby about this… I mean, it is our rehearsal dinner. It is a very important part of the wedding ceremony. In two days, I would be Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy. I think it has a nice ring to it. He better get his ass over here so we are not late.

"It's **OUR** rehearsal dinner; you have to go"

"Come on…please…" he gives me a little puppy dog pout, but he doesn't know that I am immune to it

"Let's go Goldsworthy… we're gonna be late." I scolded "and please put on a tie, this is very important. You can't just go looking like you walked out of the funeral home."

Eli began to pout, as he grabbed a skinny black tie, and began to put it on. "Yes Mom" He said in a mocking voice. I glared at him and playfully smacked his arm, as he took his time putting on his tie.

"Seriously Eli, how long does it take to put on a tie?"

"How longs the dinner?" he questioned

My eyes suddenly narrowed as I answered, "Two and a half hours…Why..?"

"Because, that's how long it takes for me to put on a tie. It may even take 3 hours." He smirked at me, continuing to slowly put on his tie. "_Oh, I hope we aren't late_." he continued, chuckling as he did so.

"Really Eli?" I looked at him long and hard, then decided to take matters into my own hands. "Alright, let me do it." I reached over, but he just had to back away, making it difficult to tie his tie for him. I walked over to where he was, and grabbed his arm. "I am not playing games here Eli. Just let me tie the damn tie so we can go!" He looked down at me incredulously and stood still, trying to take in what I just said. I took this as my opportunity, and finished tying his tie for him. I turned around to grab my purse, and hear him say "Oooh Clare, you just swore! I'm telling!" I rolled my eyes as I grabbed his arm, and led him out the door of our condo, hearing him groan in annoyance the entire way. I led him out to my car, and got in the driver's seat of the car, he being in the passenger seat. We were not taking Morty to the dinner, as much as I "love" the car, I just don't think it's appropriate. I would let him drive, but I was afraid that we would end up going to a completely different destination caused by Eli's unwillingness to go to the dinner.

The 20 minutes it took to get to the restaurant were full of Eli complaining the entire time. He hates big parties, _yet he threw one for me on my 16__th__ birthday_…go figure. I tried to ignore him as best I could, but he was making it painfully difficult. Anyway, our rehearsal dinner is being held at Mendaza, a fancy restaurant in Toronto. **(A/N I made up the restaurant name….btw) **

Finally, we got to the restaurant, and everyone was there. My parents, Darcy, Peter, baby Kyle, Eli's parents, our grandparents, and a bunch of our friends were at our dinner. We walked in through the rooms until we reached the back patio, which was all decorated and full of our loved ones. As soon as we walked out, hand in hand, everyone began cheering and running over for hugs. After endless hugs and kisses, I finally got to look around the patio to see how gorgeous it was. The columns holding the open roof were decorated with blue and gray ribbons and gorgeous flowers. It looked absolutely gorgeous.

Everyone sat down for dinner, our friends, Eli and I, at one table, our parents at another, and other friends and family at other tables. The food was delicious, and as soon as everyone finished eating, my mom and dad got up to gives a speech…together. When they began speaking, I began holding my breath, a bit nervous for what they were going to say.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention please…Thank you. I just wanted to say… congratulations to my beautiful daughter, and her soon to be husband. I can't believe that our baby girl is getting married; first Darcy, and now you. Eli, you are a very lucky man, and I hope you take care of my little girl; but I know you will. We are so happy for you guys, and we love you." Most of this was said by my dad, because my mom was too busy crying to say anything. Luckily, she was able to let out "Congratulations you two, I love you both with all my heart", then she continued crying as she sat back down next to my father. I was even crying by the end of their speech. I went over to give them both hugs, Eli following shortly behind me.

Next up, were CeCe and Bullfrog.

Bullfrog spoke first, "Eli and Clare, I am so glad that you two are getting married, and I love you both." _Well, that was short and sweet_, I thought to myself as I smiled at my future father in law. Then CeCe, came up, crying of course, with a speech a bit longer then Bullfrog's. "Eli, you are my baby boy, and I love you dearly. You are my pride and joy. I am so happy that you found someone as amazing as Clare. She is absolutely perfect for you, and I can see how happy you two make each other. I may be sad that my baby is getting married, but the fact that it is to someone so sweet; it makes up for it. I love you both very much, and I just want to say…Congratulations. To the future bride and groom!" She rises up her glass, and gives a toast with the rest of our guests. Both Eli and I go over to give her a hug, as she continued to cry out immense tears of joy.

Lastly, my sister Darcy stood up, to give a speech.

"Clare, it is hard to believe that my little sister is getting married. I remember when you were in ninth grade and said that you didn't go to school to meet boys, you went to learn. You wore that horrific uniform to school, and were completely shy and quiet. Now, you are gorgeous and getting married. You have no idea how excited I am that you are getting married to someone that you love. Eli, you are a really great guy, who really brought Clare-bear out of her shell. I am excited to be your sister in law. Please take care of her, she's been through a lot of crap in her life, and you seem to be the one thing to get her through all of it. Thank you, and remember how much I love you two. Congratulations! Forever happiness!" Darce walked over to me, tears in her eyes and gave me and Eli both tight hugs.

My sister is so sweet for saying all of those things to me. I love her to death, and that is why she is my maid of honor. Ever since she met Eli, she knew he was the one for me, and I really love that she was always there for me. I am always going to be there for her, and will look out for her.

The rest of the dinner was fun; full of crazy speeches from Eli's grandparents, and my grandparents. It was a really amazing time, and I am so blessed that they are all there for us.

Tomorrow is my bachelorette party and Eli's Bachelor party, and then the next day, I will be Mrs. Clare Diane Goldsworthy! I am so excited to be married to Eli!

To Eli's delight, it was time for us to head on home, and get ready for the next few days ahead of us. We said goodbye to all of our family, and headed out to my car; back to our Condo. It was around nine when we got back to our condo. We automatically went up the stairs to our room, to change and get ready for bed. I quickly changed into my boy shorts, and a tank top, while Eli, just changed into black pajama bottoms, with no shirt. Even after eight years together, I still find Eli's body amazing. I quickly got into my side of the bed, still sitting up, and grabbed my book, and continued reading. Eli, followed my suit and got into his side of the bed, but instead, he grabbed his comic book. Yeah, I know, some things never change.

We continued reading for about 20 minutes or so, and then decided to go to sleep, since we had such a long day ahead of us tomorrow and Saturday. I turned off my lamp, and snuggled into Eli's side, who wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. Before falling asleep, we whispered goodnight, and that we loved each other.

***The Next Morning***

The annoying alarm clock woke me and Eli up at 8 O'clock. Today was the day of our Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. I really hope Eli's friends don't hire a stripper, because I will kill them. OMG! What if Alli hires a stripper? Damn it, I would be so pissed off. But, she knows how I would feel, so she probably won't…_right?_

Eli and I began packing our bags for the day ahead, even though I was just going to the spa. I had no idea what Eli and his friends were going to do, but if he comes back injured, there is going to be some trouble. The door bell rang, and I ran down stairs to find Adam waiting outside.

"Hi Adam, come on in." I said giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks Clare" He stepped inside, and waited for Eli to come down. Before he came down the stairs, I whispered in Adam's ear, "If Eli comes back injured, or does not come back at all, YOU will be dead. Got it?" He looked a bit scared, as he nodded. "Make sure you tell the other guys what I told you. Kay?" Again he nodded, then looking relieved as Eli came down the stairs. He walked over to me, and gave me a giant hug. I gave him a kiss on the lips, whispering for him to be safe, before he kissed the top of my head, and walked out with a still scared Adam.

As if she had some super power, Alli arrived seconds after the boys left. She, Fiona, Holly J, Jenna, Darcy and I were going to the spa for the day, and then coming back to our condo for a final all girls sleepover.

"Ready Mrs. Goldsworthy?" she smirked as I blushed at the words.

"Not till tomorrow Alli; and yes." I grabbed my bag, and headed out the door locking it behind me.

We drove about 20 minutes to the Toronto Beauty Spa meeting up with the other girls. When we got there, everyone was already in their robes, so Alli and I quickly changed. When we were done, the girls and I proceeded to the other rooms for massages, manicures, pedicures and facials. It was actually really relaxing, and for a minute, my mind was not on the wedding or Eli, it was just on me, and my friends. But now that I think about it;_ What's going on with the boys?_

***Eli's POV***

I got into Adams truck and we headed to a mystery destination, which only Adam and the guys knew about. For my bachelor party, it was going to me, Adam, Drew, Declan, Sav and Dave. In High School I was not great friends with really any of them, but Adam and Sav, but through the years, we all grew to be great friends.

I still had no idea where we were going until we reached "Fly High", a top notch sky diving company. _Crap, _I hate heights. I know, ME, but I have always hated heights ever since some strange rollercoaster incident when I was 6. _Not gonna go into that story right now though_. I looked out the window to see the others, in full uniform, ready to jump out of a plane. We hopped out of the car, and walked over the guys, who gave us our jump suits; mine being black of course.

I started to get this knotting feeling in the pit of my stomach, which showed how nervous I truly was. But, in the end, I was not going to pass up the opportunity, so I just fought the feeling. Adam decided that he, Sav and I should go first. So, we headed into the plane, and got on our parachutes. After 10 minutes or so, we were ready for jumping. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Adam, was about to jump out of the plane; so I decided that he could go first. Seconds later, my best friend was free falling in the sky. Sav, I decided could go next, jumping out of the plane, perfectly. Suddenly, it was my turn. I walked over to my instructor, who helped me strap in. Before I knew it, I was falling out of a plane, and it was the coolest thing I ever did. My hair was blowing in all different directions, and my face was flapping around. I met the guys back on the ground, and was in shock that I actually went through with it.

Drew, Declan and Dave went up in the plane after the three of us were done, and then we decided to go to a bar.

***Back to Clare's POV***

"So, are you more nervous or excited for tomorrow Clare-bear?" Jenna asked me, taking a sip from her smoothie

"A little bit of both, but definitely more excited."

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie!"

I smiled, and answered "Thank you" Jenna and I have grew a lot closer as friends over the years, and her daughter Kristy is going to be my flower girl.

All of us girls continued chatting for a bit longer before our massages arrived. It was one relaxing day.

***Eli's POV***

It was around 11 at night, and I decided that I should probably get to sleep since I'm getting married tomorrow. Plus, I need to sleep off this hangover…just kidding. All of the other guys were passed out around me, so I was the only one awake. I decided to call Clare one last time before tomorrow.

***Clare's POV***

Everyone was already sleeping, but I could not fall asleep. I guess that I am just too anxious for tomorrow to come. I just want to be married to Eli, so much already, that I am going crazy. Suddenly, I heard my phone ring. I checked my caller ID, and saw that it was my husband-to-be. I quickly answered the phone with a breathy "Hello"

"Hey baby. How are you?" he said quietly, sounding like he was trying to not wake up someone.

"Good. How are you?"

"Tired, but I can't sleep"

"Neither can I. I think it's just pre-wedding jitters."

"Ha-ha, yeah, same here Clare. "

"I can't believe we are getting married tomorrow."

"I know. Only, 16 hours until I get too call you my wife."

"Only 16 hours until I get too call you my husband." I smiled to myself as I said the words

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you too sweetie."

"Alright, I'm gonna go, and let you get some rest. Bye baby, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Eli. See you tomorrow."

I heard the line disconnect on the other end, and hung up my phone. I quickly changed into my blue pajamas, and got into the bed I was sharing with Alli. I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep, ready to become Clare Goldsworthy tomorrow.

**So, there is the end of Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed. I will really try, try, try to get the next couple chapters up as soon as possible, but it has been difficult with all the f'n school work I've had lately. Sorry about that by the way. Also, sorry that this chapter is a bit rushed, with the rehearsal dinner, and the bachelor/ bachelorette parties. I don't really know too much about either one, I kind of just based it on what I saw in movies or on TV. Anyway, just for your info, Clare and Eli are getting married at 2 in the afternoon, and then their reception will begin around 4. The next chapter is the actual wedding ceremony. I can't wait to write it. **

**Please Read and Review! I love to hear your comments. Also, remember to tell me, if I should go on to the Honey moon chapter after the final two chapters. TELL ME! **

**Thank you!**

**Peace, Love and Goldsworthy, Allie! 3**


End file.
